


Ice Chips

by Felixeu_Hyung



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, NCT (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: 90s love, 90s themed places, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Figure Skater Na Jaemin, Fluff, Graduation, High School, Hockey, Hockey Player Lee Jeno, Ice Skating, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jenos dad is homophobic, Lee Jeno is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Skater Na Jaemin, Slow Burn, hes whipped your honor, im craving sonic drive-in, literally little to no angst, we dont stan him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixeu_Hyung/pseuds/Felixeu_Hyung
Summary: A hockey player falls in love with a figure skater.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Sungchan/Osaki Shotaro, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. Prologue

Jeno skated down the rink, puck tapping against his stick. He stared ahead, aimed then shot. The small black disk slid on ice, making it into the net milliseconds before the goalie got there.

The crowd went wild, screaming and jumping while hugging each other. They were going to the playoffs. The SM High Dinos came rushing to the star player crushing him in a group hug, careful not to make them fall over as the coach didn't like the dog piles.

Jeno took his helmet off and looked through the mayhem, past his sweaty teammates, the items getting thrown into the air and onto the ice, and into the eyes of none other Na Jaemin, who was smiling brighter than all the lights in the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my readers on Wattpad have no idea of this existing, yall get the sneak peek. This is NOWHERE being finished, I'm still in the writing process, however, I will upload a chapter after I complete writing two more. Please enjoy. Love you, miss you, take care. Bye.


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was captivated.

The doors to the school opened as soon as Jeno walked up to them he nodded to the person and continued to his locker ignoring the eyes of almost every student in the hall. Once he reached his destination two other males came into view, Haechan and YangYang, his fellow ‘00 liners.

“...And then I was pinned against the wall and he had his hand against my throat, clearly trying to knock me out.” Donghyuck said in a hushed voice, Yang nodding asking him to continue with a hum, “But then he was on the ground,” the younger gasping “Mark stood over him and took me home”

“What happened after” Jeno grimaced, clearly knowing the answer to Yang’s question.

“We fucmhhh” The two males looked at the other ‘00 liner. A hand covered his mouth and an arm wrapped around his waist.

“We ate take out” Another voice answered the question with a family-friendly answer. Mark was on a mission to preserve YangYang’s innocence, ‘If only he knew’ Jeno thought shaking his head.

Every day the blue-headed would get thirst texts from the younger about Hendery and Xiaojun, one of the power couples of the school, some were extremely detailed and graphic. On a different note, Sungchan walked over after waving ‘bye’ to the foreign exchange student Shotaro. Sungchan was the newest addition to the group, transferring to SM High at the beginning of the year. “Hey guys, where’s Ten and Winwin Hyung?”

“Probably with their boyfriends, lucky bastards” YangYang sighed and looked past his locker with a dreamy look directed at two males a yard or two away.

Haechan smacked his head, “Let’s go to class losers” Jeno quickly grabbed his books and slung his bag over one shoulder before following his group of friends. Mark split off and the other four boys all walked into the same room, ready to start the day at hell.

“Hey Hyuck, what was that story you were telling earlier about?” Jeno asked.

“Oh, I almost got abducted Saturday” The ‘01 liner and Jeno made eye contact, fear in their eyes, “Okay so, it was after dark and I wanted food but we didn’t have any at my house so I went to the gas station a block away…”

~

Jeno walked into the building, and through the doors with his head down. He knew he was early but he wanted to have some alone time on the ice before practice. Finally looking up after hearing cheers and claps, he saw around ten kids in the rink with parents on the stands, how could he forget that there were skating lessons before his hockey practice. 

He sat far away from the parents and looked at his phone briefly answering some texts, there was the sound of ice being scraped and then a thud, he looked up at the child that slipped. The instructor quickly skated over as the kid started to visually tear up, he bent down and started to comfort the child. 

Jeno’s eyes widened he took in the black skates with gold plated blades, the other male had to be doing good in life if he had those they cost a good couple hundred dollars, the hockey player quietly whistled in admiration. He looked at the black jeans, yellow sweater, black fluffy hair, and finally his face. Jeno knew him, hell everyone knew him, it was Na Jaemin he’s the smartest kid in the school, and he was also Jeno’s fifth-grade crush. 

A hand smacks him on the head, “Jeno dude, you okay?”

The mentioned looked at Mark, nodding before standing up and grabbing his duffle. He looked up and meet the eyes of none other than Jaemin. The ice hockey team walked past him and into the locker room, he snapped out of his trance after the dark-haired male pivoted and faced the children on the ice. 

Jeno threw his duffle on his cubby and grabbed his skates and practice attire, the skating instructor on his mind making him unfocused for a while, “What’s wrong with you” the blue-haired male looked at the Chinese.

“I’m fine Winwin Hyung, just tired.” He didn’t look convinced but let it go, rubbing Jeno’s back in a soft manner, telling him ‘Just talk to me if you need, I’m here for you’ before walking out of the room. 

Jeno could hear the rest whispering, saying things like ‘he seemed okay at lunch’ and ‘did something happen at home before he came here’. He walked out and the others shushed, looking at the rink seeing it completely clear of anyone other than the team and coach. Jeno slipped off his blade guards and glided on the ice.

“I don’t think he went home,” Mark said to no one in particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my Twitter @/ritz__rita and my insta @/felixeu_hyung for updates. Love you, miss you, take care. Bye.


	3. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very very masculine scream.

Jeno slammed the door shut after wishing Mark a good night. He saw his mom’s car in the driveway when he walked up the front path so there wasn’t anything that was gonna make him anymore miserable. There were noises and talking in the kitchen, if his ears didn’t deceive him, it was his stepbrother Doyoung’s voice, who he was talking to was unknown. He walked closer enough to hear what his brother was saying, “There’s a game next week if you want to go, I’m sure Jeno wouldn’t mind another person in the car.” and he slipped into the room, snagging an apple out of the fruit bowl, “Oh! Here he is now, let me ask- no shut up- I don’t care”

“Is that Taeil?” the older nodded putting the one on the phone on speaker, “He can come to the game I don’t mind, I mean if yall are gonna get married I gotta spend more time with my new brother-in-law” Jeno laughed with a smile.

Suddenly a loud yell was released from the phone, “We’re not getting married!!” Doyoung looked at his younger brother and mouthed a ‘yet’, “Anyways, I’ll see you two in an hour or two, love you both” the siblings said their goodbyes before Taeil hung up. 

“So what’s your issue, you look depressed and lovestruck.” 

“What! I’m not ‘lovestruck’ I’m just tired, coach gave me his stupid talk because I wasn’t focused.” Jeno sighed and Doyoung looked at him before turning his attention back to the veggies he was cutting. “He was like ‘ohhh if you’re gonna be a part of this team you need to give it your all, don’t slack off because that doesn’t only affect your reputation but the teams, and more importantly mine. So get your act together’ god I almost passed out due to boredom” The younger re-enacted the speech with a deeper voice and drawn out words, completing it with hand gestures.

Doyoung laughed, “Well, I’m not gonna question you any further, go take a nap, I'll wake you up so you can set the table.”

Jeno thanked him and grabbed his bags proceeding to the stairs looking at the photos of his mom and stepdad’s wedding, he stopped at one in particular. There were a bride and groom with three kids in front of them, Gong Myung, Dongyoung, and Jeno himself. They were all on the dock of the pond, the photo was taken by a close family friend. He shook his head and went to his room flopping on his bed. Seconds before he slipped into dreamland, his phone buzzed on his bedside table creating a god-awful sound that instantly snapped him awake. The text that caused this was from his mom.

It read, “Your dad and I went to visit my mom, we’ll be back tomorrow afternoon. Be good for your brother and have a good time. We love you lots” a faint smile rested on the athlete’s lips before it fell reading the last sentence. He scoffed and rolled his eyes ‘yeah that dickwad loves me soooo much', Jeno didn’t hate his stepdad, well he did but, the man was just not what Jeno wanted in a father. After the death of her first husband ten years ago, Mrs. Lee struggled but she eventually found Mr. Kim and after a year and a half of dating they decided to get married. The man was nice at first, hell, he was the perfect dad, until Jeno came out as gay to Ten over the phone and Mr. Kim overheard. After that, everything went downhill, constant verbal abuse behind closed doors, arranged dates with girls, and completely outrageous standards. Doyoung knew this and tried to take care of him as much as possible. 

He did eventually fall asleep and woke up to his brother shaking him gently saying dinner was ready and that Taeil arrived. When Jeno walked into the dining room, the table was set and the brunette was dishing out plates telling the youngest to sit down. It was nice to have the couple actually be themselves and not have to act like ‘best buds’. After dinner and a movie, Taeil scolded Jeno for not doing his homework and forced him to go complete any assignments before he could have dessert, which was peach cobbler made fresh at the Moon house. He would kill for a slice.

He sat down at his desk and took his phone from his pocket, about to play some music when he saw: ‘J.nana.min followed you!’

A very masculine scream filled the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are kinda sucky, but hopefully, once the newer ones get released y'all will like them. I also wrote this when I was craving peach cobbler so teeheehee. Love you, miss you, take care. Bye.


End file.
